


Vengadores: Eternity War

by 1ceDragon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers 4 predictions, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cosmic, Dimension Travel, Gen, Infinity Gems, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, World Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ceDragon/pseuds/1ceDragon
Summary: El fin del camino. Thanos ha ganado. Los Vengadores han de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones. ¿Cómo podrán reparar el daño que han causado, si ni siquiera están todos juntos?Básicamente una mezcla de todas mis teorías y escenas que me gustaría ver en Vengadores 4. O, en otras palabras, cómo sería el final de la saga si me tocara a mí decidirlo.





	1. Capítulo 1

Las estrellas brillaban fríamente sobre los cielos oscuros de Hala, el mundo madre de los kree. Una mujer humana caminaba abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Su cabellera rubia destacaba como el sol entre la oscuridad de aquellos seres humanoides y azules que la habían acogido como embajadora.

Veinte años atrás, Carol había llegado a Hala por primera vez. La Tierra era un lugar diferente por aquel entonces. La lejana Tierra. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por allí. <<Quizá demasiado>>, pensó. Por los rumores que circulaban constantemente en la red galáctica, debían estarse viviendo tiempos interesantes allá abajo. Carol se preguntaba cómo habría cambiado su hogar durante todos sus años de ausencia. Ella, sin embargo, no aparentaba un solo día más que cuando lo abandonó.

Las calles de Hala eran amplias, pero estaban tan concurridas que se hacía difícil andar. A falta de guerras que librar y en las que morir, los kree se multiplicaban con una rapidez pasmosa. Desde que se inició la tregua con el Cuerpo Nova la población no había parado de aumentar. Pero ahora Xandar había desaparecido, y el Imperio se situaba en una precaria situación política. Sin el Cuerpo Nova para regular la diplomacia galáctica, ¿retomarían los kree su conquista? Carol temblaba sólo imaginando lo que podía ocurrir.

Carol se adentró por un callejón, escapando del agobio de la multitud. Se encontró con un grupo de kree jóvenes, formando un círculo en torno a dos de ellos.

La tensión entre la población kree era evidente. Un sector importante de los ciudadanos deseaba volver a sus raíces guerreras, mientras que el resto defendía continuar las relaciones de paz con las demás potencias galácticas. El descontento era aún mayor entre los jóvenes.

—¡Vamos, blandito! —gritaba el más alto de los dos kree dentro del círculo, que vestía una túnica negra y llevaba los ojos pintados—. ¡Pelea como un kree!

El otro joven llevaba colgada la insignia de la Academia, un símbolo muy similar al del uniforme de Carol. Ella observó desde lejos. Su misión en Hala era recordarles que la Tierra estaba fuera de su alcance. En teoría no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos propios de los kree.

El kree más bajo esquivó rodando a un lado cuando el otro trató de golpearlo. Se puso en pie rápidamente y esquivó otro ataque.

—No puedes evitar luchar para siempre —lo increpaba el otro—. Eres un kree. Haz honor a tu linaje.

Fintó para golpear al estudiante cuando pretendía volver a escabullirse. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo lanzó contra el suelo enlosado. Los que los rodeaban vitorearon. El kree de negro fue a arrearle una patada al que yacía tirado.

—¡Vosotros, ya basta! —amenazó Carol acercándose, sus puños brillando con llamas amarillas.

En teoría no debía inmiscuirse. También, en teoría, los kree no debían luchar entre ellos.

Los kree que formaban el círculo corrieron despavoridos entre gritos: <<¡Es la Capitana! ¡Fuera de aquí!>>.

El kree de la túnica se atrevió a encararse con Carol.

—Una simple humana no tiene derecho a decirme lo que hacer.

—Como quieras.

Fue un golpe suave para Carol. Para el kree supuso salir despedido diez metros y estrellarse contra una pila de bolsas de basura al fondo del callejón. Carol inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Convencido?

El kree la miró con rabia. Después, se levantó y se marchó aprisa con una notable cojera.

Carol alargó la mano al kree del suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Él bajó la mirada.

—Muchas gracias, Capitana. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—No te disculpes —respondió ella afablemente—. Pero recuerda que no siempre habrá alguien para salvarte el trasero.

El kree se apresuró a asentir.

—Sí, Capitana. Gracias.

De repente el kree tembló. Carol vio en su mirada un miedo que hacía mucho que no presenciaba.

—¿Chico, estás bien?

Antes de que terminara de hablar, el joven se volvió de un color gris oscuro y se desmoronó. Carol dio un paso atrás, aterrada. <<Oh, no. Eso no>>.

Salió corriendo del callejón y de vuelta a la calle principal. Allí la escena no era muy diferente. Personas aquí y allá gritaban mientras sus familiares y amigos se convertían uno a uno en pilas de ceniza. Carol miró a las estrellas, que seguían brillando indiferentes. Algo terrible debía haber ocurrido.

Un pitido familiar sonó desde un bolsillo de su traje. Carol había esperado no volver a oírlo nunca más. Sacó un aparato pequeño y rectangular del bolsillo. Era la señal de Furia. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba ocurriendo, había afectado también a la Tierra.

Carol no dudó un segundo más. El suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó por la fuerza de su impulso. El viento silbó con fuerza en sus oídos hasta que abandonó la atmósfera. Regresaba a casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

El cielo era de un azul dolorosamente jovial. No era el tiempo adecuado para lo que acababa de ocurrir. En mitad de ese cielo, envuelta en llamas y descendiendo a cientos de kilómetros por hora, había una nave. A bordo, Tony y aquella extraña mujer, medio máquina, medio… Tony no lo sabía ni le importaba.

En realidad, pocas cosas le importaban ya. El sentimiento de culpa lo ahogaba y le impedía pensar en otra cosa. Veía una y otra vez la imagen de Peter. Peter, al que él había metido en todo aquel asunto. Peter, que lo admiraba como su héroe. Tony debería haberlo protegido. Le falló. Falló al pobre muchacho y ahora estaba muerto. Eso era. Él lo había matado con su negligencia. Debería haber dejado que Peter siguiera su propio camino. ¿Por qué tuvo que meterlo en medio de su disputa con Steve? Oh dios. ¿Por qué tuvo que pelear con Steve? Si hubieran estado juntos en esto, tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrían haberlo impedido. Si...

—Hemos llegado —Nébula interrumpió la cascada de pensamientos de Tony.

Tony no respondió. Miró a la mujer sin verla realmente. Su atención estaba concentrada en la ventana de la nave. Habían aterrizado en un campo de hierba amarilla, con manchas chamuscadas esparcidas aquí y allá. Estaba claro que en ese lugar se había librado una batalla.

La rampa de la nave descendió lentamente. Tony siguió a Nébula, tapándose del sol cegador con la mano. Bajaron a tierra firme. El aire olía a humo y a carne quemada.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, Tony vio a un hombre esperando frente a él. No se dijeron nada. No necesitaban contarse lo que había pasado, porque ambos lo sabían ya. Tan solo avanzaron el uno hacia el otro y, tras un momento de vacilación, se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento —dijo Tony, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

—Sé que hiciste todo lo posible.

Steve lo soltó, pero no se separó de él.

—Pensaba que te habíamos perdido a ti también. Me alegra saber que el gran defensor de la Tierra sigue en pie.

—No sé por cuánto tiempo.

Steve sonrió amargamente.

—Hasta que le demos a Thanos lo que se merece, espero.

 

Mientras tanto, en el palacio real, Shuri andaba a grandes zancadas por la sala del trono. Se veía en sus mejillas que había estado llorando. Pero el instante del luto había pasado, y ahora era el momento de ser fuerte. Su hermano y su madre habían desaparecido. Ahora Wakanda necesitaba a su reina.

La guerrera Okoye la acompañó hasta la cámara subterránea donde, desde hacía generaciones, se llevaban a cabo las ceremonias. Las paredes eran de piedra y estaban iluminadas con unas mortecinas antorchas. Normalmente, en una ocasión así la cámara estaría a rebosar de público. Esta vez Shuri y Okoye estaban solas; no había tiempo para cánticos y ritos. Shuri se desvistió y se tumbó con cuidado en la arena arcillosa. Okoye le acercó un cuenco lleno de un líquido oscuro. Por suerte quedaban en Wakanda otras reservas de la hoja en forma de corazón.

Shuri tomó el cuenco en sus manos y bebió con solemnidad. Después se recostó en la arena, dejando que Okoye la cubriera con ella, en silencio, palada a palada.

Cuando Shuri abrió los ojos, se encontraba en mitad de la sabana. La hierba alta se mecía con la brisa y una aurora del color de la lavanda ondeaba en el cielo. En la lejanía vio un árbol de grandes ramas oscuras. Se acercó hacia allí, temerosa. Una enorme pantera descansaba bajo el árbol.

Para sorpresa de Shuri, una mano la tocó en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, lista para pelear. En seguida bajó los puños.

—Hermano.

—Shuri.

T’Challa la abrazó. Después Shuri vio que no solo su hermano estaba allí. También su padre, y su abuelo, y todos los que fueron antes que ellos. Todos los Black Panther le mostraban sus respetos.

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora, hermano? —sollozó Shuri. Creía haber estado preparada para ese momento.

—Wakanda debe prevalecer. Siempre —respondió él—. Haz lo que sea lo mejor para tu pueblo.

—Pero todo está perdido. —Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. La mitad de Wakanda se ha ido. La mitad del mundo. ¿Cómo puedo continuar después de eso?

—No se han ido, Shuri. Nadie se va para siempre.

T'Challa hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo y Shuri vio aparecer, por toda la llanura iluminada por las estrellas, los rostros de su madre, sus amigos, sus guardias y soldados, sus maestros, sus compañeros en vida y ahora en muerte. La mitad de Wakanda estaba allí, dándole su fuerza a la nueva reina. T'Challa acarició con cariño la mejilla de su hermana.

—Sabrás lo que hacer, Shuri. Todos contamos contigo.

Shuri despertó, de vuelta en la gruta. Okoye le ofreció su mano para levantarse, pero ella la rechazó y se puso en pie sola.

—Ya sé cuál es mi destino.

 

—Banner —saludó Tony, inclinando la cabeza—. Me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Tony.

—¿Has arreglado tus problemas con Hulk?

Bruce balbuceó antes de contestar:

—Aún estamos en ello.

Thor se acercó por la espalda a Tony, que tuvo que contenerse para no gritar del sobresalto que le provocó.

—Te veo cambiado —dijo al asgardiano.

—Yo también, hombre de metal. Lamento que nos veamos en estas circunstancias.

—Ajá.

La mente de Tony seguía en Titán. En su cabeza revivía una y otra vez el terrible momento. <<Señor Stark…>>. No podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? —volvió a la realidad—. Perdón, no estoy del todo aquí.

—Decía que este es Conejo —repitió Thor, con una mano apoyada en la cabeza de Rocket.

—Hola —dijo la alimaña. Era lo menos extraño que Tony había visto en lo que llevaban de semana—. Bonita armadura. ¿Proyección cuántica?

—Nanobots autorreplicantes —dijo Tony distraídamente—. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Rhodes?

—Estoy aquí, Tony.

Rhodes llegó apoyado en Natasha. Su armadura estaba fallando y ahora dependía de ayuda para poder andar. Tony lo miró, después a Natasha, y después de vuelta a él.

—Veo que ya habéis hecho todos las paces. Bien. ¿Dónde están Clint y Wanda? También me gustaría disculparme con ellos. Por lo del aeropuerto y después la cárcel, ya sabéis.

—Lo último que sabemos de Clint es que estaba en su casa. Wanda... —dijo Natasha, pero se cortó.

La sonrisa que Tony había estado intentando mantener delante de sus amigos acabó por desvanecerse.

—¿Quién más?

Todos se miraron entre ellos en silencio. Al fin habló Steve:

—Visión; Thanos le quitó la gema. Sam. —Suspiró. El dolor era como una máscara sobre su rostro—. También Bucky.

Ese nombre incomodó a Tony. Bucky había matado a sus padres. Con el tiempo había comprendido que no había sido su culpa, pero aún era un tema espinoso para él.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir.

—Todos hemos perdido a alguien hoy.

Todos miraron al suelo. Tony no se atrevió a hablarles de Peter y de Strange. Confió en que el silencio hablara por sí solo.

—Bien —dijo Steve, recobrando la compostura—. Deberíamos reagruparnos e idear un plan. Thanos sigue ahí fuera.

—¿Sigues teniendo esperanza, después de todo esto? —Cada palabra era un esfuerzo para Tony.

—Siempre hay esperanza —dijo una voz recién llegada. Se giraron para ver a Shuri, vestida con un traje negro y garras plateadas.

Tony volvió a sonreír, aunque fuera muy levemente.

—Está bien. Volvamos a Nueva York y pongámonos a trabajar. Pero antes tengo que hablar con alguien.


	3. Capítulo 3

Una luz dorada se derramaba sobre las colinas. El sol comenzaba a salir en la lejanía, y la vida despertaba perezosamente. Los pájaros cantaban y una especie de rumiantes se acercaban con lentitud a beber de las aguas cristalinas del lago.

También Thanos despertó. Se quedó mirando el techo de paja de su improvisada cabaña. El trabajo estaba hecho y podía descansar al fin. Aún sentía el dolor en su brazo izquierdo; probablemente lo sintiera durante el resto de sus días. Un recordatorio constante de todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para cumplir su tarea. Pero estaba hecho.

Thanos había tenido un extraño sueño esa noche. Una aparición, una figura dorada con tres caras envuelta en la bruma de la creación, lo miraba desde lo alto y juzgaba sus actos. Al despertar, Thanos había tenido la sensación de que aquello no había sido meramente un sueño. Se levantó con un gruñido de la rústica cama de madera que se había fabricado. Quizá la Gema del Alma le diera la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Se agachó para levantar un tablón de madera del suelo, sólo para descubrir debajo un hueco vacío. Se irguió repentinamente. ¿Quién, cómo? ¿Dónde estaba el guantelete? Salió de la choza dando un portazo. Unos animales parecidos a gallinas se asustaron y echaron a correr. No muy lejos de allí, sentado sobre una piedra cubierta de musgo, le esperaba un hombre sonriente de largos cabellos negros. Tenía en su regazo el guantelete, dorado y con todas sus brillantes gemas.

—¿Buscabas esto? —se jactó Loki.

Thanos avanzó enfurecido hacia el asgardiano.

—Dije que nada de resurrecciones.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Loki con su tono sardónico—. He de reconocer que tiene ciertas ventajas que tu hermana rija el Inframundo.

A Thanos no le dio tiempo a comprender esas palabras. Un objeto pesado lo golpeó en la nuca y le hizo caer al suelo con fuerza. Thanos se giró y miró con rabia a su agresora.

Con un familiar sonido metálico, el martillo voló de vuelta a la mano que lo había lanzado. Cuando lo agarró retumbó el trueno, lejano y poderoso. Thanos se levantó con esfuerzo, encarando a la mujer.

—¿Quién eres? —gruñó.

—Yo soy Hela, diosa de la muerte —respondió ella—. ¿Y quién eres tú para usurpar mi trono?

El cielo se cubrió de nubes de tormenta. El suelo tembló y se abrieron grietas profundas por todo el valle. De la tierra removida comenzaron a surgir soldados armados con espadas y el escudo de Asgard.

Thanos miró a Loki con furia, y después echó a correr de vuelta a su cabaña. Entró y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo para frenar a la horda de asgardianos resucitados que se agolparon contra la entrada. Thanos buscó algo apresuradamente dentro de un baúl, mientras la puerta retumbaba con los golpes furiosos de los atacantes. Un instante después la puerta volvió a abrirse, lanzando a varios de los soldados por los aires. Entonces salió Thanos, vestido con su vieja armadura y portando una gran espada.

—Cometéis un error —dijo, y se lanzó a la carga.

Las filas de soldados asgardianos no eran nada para la furia de Thanos. Dando golpes a un lado y a otro, su espada cortaba la carne como si fuera papel. Loki huyó con el gran guantelete en brazos, pero el titán acortaba la distancia.

De repente, desde la periferia de su visión, a Thanos le saltó encima una guerrera de armadura roja y plateada. Era Lady Sif, atreviéndose a plantarle cara. Por un momento Thanos casi olvidó su ira contra Loki. Algo en aquella mujer que se oponía a él le recordaba a su hija. Lady Sif se lanzó contra Thanos, intentando hundir su espada en el pecho del titán. Sí, sin duda era como Gamora. Un golpe seco y Sif cayó sin más consideración, como también cayeron el resto de sus amigos recién devueltos a la vida.

Hela fue después. Se interpuso entre Thanos y el fugitivo Loki. La mujer con el casco de cuernos apuntó a Thanos con el martillo.

—No des un paso más —lo amenazó. Su mirada era tan terrible como el arma que empuñaba.

Thanos sonrió.

—No necesito darlo.

Con un movimiento rápido y poderoso, Thanos arrojó su espada. Hela no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. El acero la atravesó de lado a lado y continuó su camino a través del aire hasta alcanzar a Loki y clavarse en su tobillo. El asgardiano tropezó y cayó, dejando rodar por el suelo el guante dorado.

Hela se levantó con esfuerzo, su herida ya casi curada. Lanzó el martillo una vez más, pero Thanos ya se había hecho con las gemas. Apretó el puño, y Mjölnir rebotó contra él como una simple pelota de goma. Volvió a apretarlo, una luz diferente brilló y Hela gritó mientras ella y sus tropas infernales se veían absorbidas por un torbellino, de vuelta al Inframundo. Loki se quedó al lado de Thanos, agarrándose el tobillo ensangrentado y mirándolo con una mezcla de odio y puro terror. Todo quedó en silencio.

—Vamos, no es momento de continuar con engaños —dijo el titán.

Loki lo miró con fastidio y se levantó. Su tobillo no estaba realmente tan herido.

—¿Y qué vas a hacerme ahora, oh gran Thanos? —Esbozó una media sonrisa—. Está claro que no puedes matarme realmente.

Thanos miró al cielo. El sol ya estaba algo más alto en el horizonte y su luz dorada cubría el valle. Sonrió.

—Vamos a hacer un viaje, asgardiano.

Se volvió hacia Loki, que lo miró sorprendido. Se había movido de sitio y estaba intentando levantar el martillo del suelo, sin éxito. Lo soltó.

—¿A dónde?

Thanos suspiró. Una luz azul y una roja brillaron en el guantelete.

—Más lejos de lo que puedes llegar a comprender.


	4. Capítulo 4

<<Llegaremos en menos de cinco minutos, jefe>>, dijo Friday por el altavoz de la limusina. Tony pensó que era una suerte que Friday hubiera sobrevivido. ¿Habría considerado Thanos a las inteligencias artificiales en su cálculo? Se rio para sus adentros. El poco humor que le quedaba era su última salvación.

Ni Pepper ni Happy habían respondido a sus llamadas. Tony se animaba pensando que quizá hubieran sobrevivido, pero no estaban en situación de responder. No había querido ir a casa y averiguarlo. En el fondo sabía la verdad, pero no quería, no podía, aceptarla. No tan pronto. Ya había perdido al niño. No podía perder también a Pepper. Ahora que estaban comenzando una nueva vida juntos. No, no podía.

—Hemos llegado. —Friday lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tony se bajó del coche. No podía pensar en Pepper aún. Primero tenía que afrontar otra prueba.

La primera impresión fue la de una ciudad fantasma. La calle parecía abandonada. Los escaparates estaban tapados con tablones. El viento hacía que un periódico del día anterior se deslizara por la acera. No se veía ni un alma. Tony miró hacia arriba para fijarse en los edificios. Desde una ventana alguien lo vio y bajó la persiana.

—Esto está animado —se dijo.

Caminó hasta el portal que le indicó Friday. Ya había estado allí una vez, hacía un par de años, pero apenas se acordaba. Los recuerdos de esa época se amontonaban en su memoria. Sokovia, los Acuerdos, la pelea en Siberia, su ruptura con Pepper y su reconciliación, el entrenamiento del chico, la mudanza, la disolución definitiva de los Vengadores. Todos esos recuerdos se mezclaban y se desvanecían, casi como si no fueran del todo reales. Lo único real ahora eran el dolor y la rabia.

La puerta del vestíbulo estaba entreabierta. Tony pasó con precaución, aun sabiendo que no habría nadie acechándole. Es sorprendente lo rápido que uno se acostumbra a estar en una tensión constante. Tony vivía en ese estado con demasiada frecuencia. Tomó el ascensor, que por suerte funcionaba, y subió hasta el quinto piso. Se acercó a una puerta de madera, sin ninguna marca particular. Dudó un momento antes de llamar, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos un par de veces.

—¿Señora Parker? Soy Tony Stark.

Nadie respondió por al menos un minuto. Después una mujer de pelo castaño le abrió la puerta. Tenía ojeras y el pelo revuelto. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Tony supuso acertadamente que él no tendría un aspecto mucho mejor. Iba a hablar, pero May se le adelantó:

—Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi sobrino.

Tony intentó articular unas palabras, pero fue incapaz. May miró al suelo.

—Lo suponía. —Suspiró—. En fin, pase si quiere.

May lo llevó al salón y le indicó que se sentara en un sillón mientras ella iba a buscar algo de beber. Tony se quedó a solas. En una esquina de la habitación, un televisor con el volumen apagado mostraba imágenes de la destrucción por todo el país. Trenes descarrilados al desaparecer su conductor, aviones desplomándose sobre zonas habitadas, hospitales que no daban abasto con los heridos por accidentes porque también los médicos habían desaparecido. Tony apartó la vista. Como si no sintiera ya suficiente culpa.

Regresó May con dos tazas de té. Tony agradeció el gesto. Ella se sentó frente a él, al otro lado de la mesita.

—Cuando Peter perdió a sus padres —dijo—, Ben y yo nos encargamos de él. Lo he cuidado durante quince años como si fuera mi propio hijo. Y después de la muerte de Ben, Peter fue el centro de mi mundo. Él era mi única familia. Hubiera movido cielo y tierra por Peter. —Se detuvo un segundo—. Entonces llegó usted. No niego que le ayudara con sus… cosas de superhéroe. Yo no podría haberlo guiado tan bien como usted. Pero también le enseñó a ser desprevenido.

—Al contrario, yo…

—Cállese —aseveró May. Había una gran rabia contenida detrás de sus modales—. Usted llevó a mi sobrino por un camino peligroso, y lo sabía. Yo lo permití, no sé si por tonta o porque me contagié del entusiasmo de Peter. Era su héroe, ¿lo sabe?

—Lo sé —respondió Tony amargamente—. Mire, sé que la culpa es mía. No hay un solo momento en que no me arrepienta de haber metido a su sobrino en esto. Tal vez debería haberlo dejado ser simplemente Spider-Man, el héroe del barrio. Quizá eso hubiera sido peor a la larga. Quién sabe lo que haría un crío con ese potencial sin alguien que lo guiara. Pero yo lo intenté y lo hice mal, y Peter pagó las consecuencias.

Tony sintió que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos una vez más. Trató en vano de contenerse.

—Peter me importaba —continuó—. Veía en él a la persona que yo debería haber sido a su edad. Usando sus capacidades y su bondad para ayudar a los demás. Quise ser un buen ejemplo para él. Lo llevé demasiado lejos. Lo llevé…

May le pasó un pañuelo.

—Gracias.

Cuando Tony se recompuso, May le pidió que le contara lo que había pasado realmente. Tony le habló de la pelea en el parque, de Peter colándose en la nave para ayudarle, de Titán. Le ahorró los detalles más difíciles. Acabó diciendo:

—Peter se sacrificó por la mayor causa de todas. Fue un héroe, más que yo o que cualquier otro. Recuerdo una tarde hace algunos meses. Después de entrenar nos sentamos a tomar un batido, de esos que venden en el puerto. Le pregunté por qué ponía tanto empeño en ser un superhéroe. Con su inteligencia, podría dedicarse a lo que quisiera. Esperaba que me dijera alguna tontería de las suyas, como: <<Porque quiero ser como usted, señor Stark>>. Pero ¿sabe qué me dijo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó May, completamente absorta.

—Me dijo: <<Porque siento que es lo que debo hacer. Hay gente que necesita ayuda, y yo puedo ayudarles. Con eso me basta>>.

Se miraron en silencio. May ya no lo miraba con esa furia contenida. Tony sentía que poder hablar con alguien había aliviado, aun por un momento, el peso sobre él.

Acordaron mantener el contacto. Tony le aseguró que se encargaría personalmente de que alguien velara por ella. Le prometió que haría todo lo posible por facilitarle las cosas.

Ya en la puerta, antes de que Tony se marchara, May le hizo una última pregunta:

—Me ha dicho por qué luchaba Peter. ¿Por qué lo hace usted?

Tony tardó en responder. Pensó en las armas que había vendido durante gran parte de su vida, pensó en Nueva York, en Sokovia, en Siberia y en Titán.

—Porque me siento terriblemente culpable, señora Parker.

El viaje de vuelta en el coche fue silencioso. En ese momento Tony no quería encargarse de los asuntos pendientes que le recitaba Friday. Mientras la limusina se conducía sola por la carretera casi desierta, Tony se distraía mirando por la ventanilla. Las filas de casas pasaban una tras otra. ¿Estaría la gente refugiándose ahí dentro, aterrados del mundo vacío que les esperaba fuera? Tony imaginó historias igualmente terribles para todos los supervivientes. Sus pérdidas, las de May y las de Steve eran solo notas al margen de la interminable lista de desaparecidos. Y la mayoría de personas no sabrían el cómo ni el por qué.

Algo llamó su atención. En el cielo, a algunos kilómetros de allí, había una estela roja cayendo hacia la Tierra.

—Friday, ¿has visto eso? Intenta interceptarlo.


	5. Capítulo 5

El corredor era angosto y estaba mal iluminado. Una silueta se ocultaba entre las sombras, deslizándose por los ángulos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad. Era Natasha, que también había decidido tomar un pequeño rodeo antes de regresar a la base de los Vengadores con el resto. Estaba buscando a alguien.

Había un solo guardia en la puerta, al que había despachado con facilidad. Había esperado que la seguridad fuera algo más estricta, pero ¿qué se podía esperar del gobierno en una situación de crisis como esta? Probablemente hubieran huido todos a buscar a sus familias. Natasha sentía lástima por ellos. Los supervivientes tendrían que afrontar que muchos de sus seres queridos habían desaparecido sin más.

Hablando de supervivientes, ahí había otro guardia. Antes de que el vigilante se diera cuenta, Natasha le saltó encima y lo tumbó acrobáticamente. Después rodó por el pasillo que continuaba, esquivando los haces láser cuya posición había aprendido de memoria. Conocía bien esas instalaciones. Una <<prisión de alta seguridad para individuos peligrosos>>. Es decir, una cárcel del montón, en comparación con lo que Natasha había visto a lo largo de su carrera. Sonrió para sí. Deberían haberlo encerrado en un sitio al que no fuera tan fácil acceder.

Alcanzó una puerta metálica al final del pasillo. Un pequeño panel deslizante en la pared revelaba una abertura circular y el ocular de una cámara. Natasha sabía que era un lector de retina. Había venido preparada. Desenganchó de su cinturón un cilindro de plástico con un par de centímetros de diámetro y lo colocó en la mira del sensor. Giró una rueda instalada en un lateral del aparato, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Pasó un segundo, y la puerta se abrió con un pitido electrónico de aprobación. Volvió a colgar el cilindro del cinturón. Era una colección digital de datos biométricos de todas las personas de interés. Los tiempos de SHIELD habían sido divertidos.

La puerta abierta daba acceso a un ascensor. Natasha lo tomó y descendió hasta el último piso. Al abrirse la puerta, accedió a un último pasillo antes de llegar a la cámara de contención. Se desplazó en silencio, de forma casi felina, hasta quedar escondida en un recoveco. No veía a las personas que estaban en la sala, pero sin duda reconocía la voz que estaba hablando.

Era Clint.

—…aunque dudo mucho que te pongan la tele aquí abajo —decía, dirigiéndose al hombre encarcelado. Su voz era rabiosa—. Medio mundo se ha ido. Y mi familia también. Chas. No sé cómo, no sé por qué, ni siquiera sé quién ha hecho esto, pero sé que los Vengadores lo hubieran impedido de no ser por ti. Si no hubieras jugado con ellos, Zemo, los Vengadores seguirían unidos. Sé que Tony y Steve habrían encontrado la forma de parar esto. Pero no lo han hecho, y es porque tú los separaste.

Zemo no respondió. Natasha se sintió tentada de salir de su escondrijo, pero prefirió dejar que Clint se desahogara primero. Él siguió hablando.

—He venido a verte para que sepas lo que has hecho. Tú culpabas a los Vengadores por la pérdida de tu familia, ¿no? Pues ahora yo he perdido a la mía por tu culpa. ¡Tu culpa, Zemo! —Golpeó el cristal que lo separaba del preso. Luego Natasha oyó un sollozo ahogado—. De no ser por ti, lo habríamos evitado. Dios sabe que lo habríamos evitado.

Más sollozos. Natasha comprendió que había acabado. Salió de las sombras y entró lentamente a la habitación. Clint estaba de rodillas en el suelo, apoyado contra el cristal que lo separaba de la celda de Zemo. Al otro lado sólo había un pequeño montón de cenizas.

—Oh, Clint —dijo Natasha, abrazando a su amigo por la espalda.

—No sé qué vamos a hacer ahora, Nat.

—Encontraremos el modo de arreglar las cosas.

Clint miró a su amiga a los ojos. Era el rostro de un hombre roto.

—No podemos arreglar esto. Es demasiado, es…

—Sé quién lo ha hecho —lo cortó ella. Un atisbo de esperanza apareció en la profundidad de los ojos de Clint—. ¿Me ayudarás?

Lo ayudó a levantarse. Clint se secó una lágrima.

—Ni lo dudes.


	6. Capítulo 6

La base de los Vengadores era un gran edificio blanco y de amplios ventanales al norte del estado de Nueva York. Al menos, eso era lo que el público sabía. La realidad era que, por debajo del edificio principal y en varios kilómetros a la redonda, se extendía una intrincada red de túneles, almacenes y laboratorios. Eran unas instalaciones viejas, anteriores incluso a SHIELD, de modo que sus planos no figuraban en ninguna base de datos, pero puestas a punto por el ingenio de Stark.

En un búnker a varios metros bajo tierra, completamente aislados de ojos y oídos interesados, los Vengadores estaban reunidos en torno a Steve.

—Hasta que Natasha y Stark regresen —decía—, tenemos que trabajar en un plan para combatir a Thanos.

Thor y Bruce estaban sentados junto a Rocket y Shuri. Rhodes estaba de pie, moviéndose con inquietud. La wakandiana le había fabricado una nueva prótesis hecha enteramente de vibranio. No era más gruesa que unos pantalones ajustados, pero le permitía andar con una soltura mucho mayor que todas las prótesis que había probado antes. Aún tardaría un tiempo en adaptarse.

—No podéis —dijo Nébula, que había permanecido muy callada durante todo el viaje y ahora estaba apoyada contra una pared, lejos de los demás—. No perdáis el tiempo ideando cómo vencer a Thanos. Mientras tenga las gemas será todopoderoso.

—¡Entonces le quitaremos las gemas! —gritó Thor, un poco más alto de lo que pretendía. Todos lo notaron.

—Creo que no lo entendéis —respondió ella, cortante—. No hay forma de que os acerquéis a Thanos sin que él se dé cuenta.

—Debe haber un modo —dijo Steve.

—Si no podemos acercarnos furtivamente y robarle las gemas, ¿por qué no lo atacamos abiertamente? —propuso Shuri.

Hubo un murmullo de consideración.

—Sí, todos a la vez —dijo Bruce con emoción—. Él es solo uno. Si somos rápidos, quizá podamos quitarle el guantelete antes de que lo use contra nosotros. Y entonces podremos reparar el daño que ha causado.

Nébula gruñó y se movió de su sitio.

—Vuestro amigo Stark ya intentó todo eso. Ya sabéis lo que pasó. Los hechos son así: si lucháis contra Thanos, moriréis.

La sala quedó en silencio. Bruce miró al suelo. Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos rendirnos. No así, sin intentarlo. Hemos fallado y ahora le debemos algo al mundo. —Agregó, con tono firme—: Rhodes, tú conoces el armamento de esta base mejor que nadie. Que Rocket te ayude a preparar algo contra Thanos. Banner, Shuri, vosotros os encargaréis del guantelete. Idead algo para neutralizarlo y después quitárselo a Thanos. Thor, ven conmigo.

Miró a Nébula, que había vuelto a su esquina.

—Y tú, Nébula, puedes quedarte ahí lamentando todo lo que has perdido, o puedes ayudarnos a recuperarlo.

 

Shuri estaba cotilleando todos los instrumentos del laboratorio. Bruce se afanaba en que no tocara nada que no debía, pero no había forma de impedírselo.

—Todo lo que tenéis es tan anticuado —dijo Shuri—. Este desplazador de rayos, por ejemplo. ¡Es tan grande! En casa tengo uno que cabe en la palma de la mano. —Miró a Bruce—. Y, entre nosotros, ¿el reactor de arco de Stark? Lo hemos investigado. No tiene nada de especial. No entiendo por qué otros países no han conseguido reproducirlo ya.

Bruce le quitó de las manos el aparato que sujetaba y lo devolvió a su sitio.

—Verás, jovencita, reconozco que vuestra tecnología, por lo que he visto, es vastamente más avanzada que la nuestra. Pero ¿te has parado a considerar por un segundo que todo lo que hemos conseguido nosotros ha sido sin ayuda del vibranio? Te aseguro que, si Stark tuviera vuestras reservas de mineral y una semana libre, montaría —dudó por un instante— una colonia en la Luna, o algo así. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho Wakanda?

—Nuestro ego no es tan grande —respondió ella con sorna.

La puerta automática de la sala se abrió y entró Nébula sin pedir permiso. La mujer azul se plantó frente a Bruce y dijo:

—Vuestro amigo tiene razón. He pensado que, a la larga, huir de Thanos será lo mismo que hacerle frente ahora. —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano—. Puestos a morir, que al menos sea luchando.

Bruce y Shuri se miraron; uno, extrañado, la otra, sonriente.

—Bueno, no es el entusiasmo que me esperaba, pero podría sernos de ayuda —dijo Bruce. Juntó las manos dando una palmada—. Está bien, manos a la obra. Shuri, necesitamos una manera de impedir que Thanos use las gemas.

La muchacha se había sentado en un taburete y estaba dando vueltas.

—No creo que podamos. Sin quitarle el guantelete, quiero decir.

—Pero primero necesitamos neutralizar el guante para después poder quitárselo —repitió Bruce con calma.

—Sí, sí, pero no veo cómo. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

Shuri pensó durante unos segundos antes de responder:

—Sospecho que el guantelete está hecho del mismo material que el martillo de Thor. En Wakanda tenemos unos dispositivos que anulan las propiedades del vibranio. Si pudiera echarle un vistazo al martillo, quizá pudiera adaptarlos para que afectasen al guantelete.

—¿Funcionaría? —preguntó Nébula, de brazos cruzados.

—Es de suponer —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quizá no pueda desactivarlo por completo. Pero al menos no podrá usar todas las gemas a la vez para hacer que nos evaporemos.

Bruce había recuperado la sonrisa.

—¡Bien, pues ya está! Si atraemos a Thanos aquí y le impedimos usar las gemas, no hay forma de que pueda detenernos.

—No es tan fácil —dijo Nébula. Bruce la miró desesperado—. Thanos no estará solo. Recordad que aún tiene parte de su ejército de chitauri. Si ve que estamos intentando revertir lo que ha hecho, lo dará todo con tal de impedírnoslo.

Bruce permaneció en silencio. Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero no se atrevía a exponerla. En su interior se debatía si era deseable abrir la caja de Pandora. Acabó decidiendo que ya no quedaba nada que perder y, pesadamente, dijo:

—Hay algo que podríamos emplear, pero no sé si los demás estarían de acuerdo.

—¿El qué? —Shuri había notado la indecisión en Bruce.

—Hace un tiempo Tony y yo trabajamos en algo juntos. Un sistema de defensa planetaria: Ultrón.

Shuri asintió. Ella ya sabía todo lo relevante a Ultrón, Visión y Sokovia. Nébula no mostró ninguna emoción.

—La idea —continuó Bruce— era que Ultrón dirigiera la Legión de Hierro, los robots de Stark. Íbamos a producir muchas más unidades autónomas. De hecho, ya teníamos la mayoría disponibles, pero nunca las llegamos a usar. Ultrón se descontroló y abandonamos el proyecto. Es decir, Tony lo abandonó. Yo... Bueno, ya sabéis.

—¿Quieres usar esa Legión de Hierro para combatir a los chitauri? —preguntó Nébula.

—Sí, ese es el problema. La Legión necesita una mente colectiva que la dirija. Quizá Visión pudiera haberlo hecho, pero…

—Stark tiene otras IA, hasta donde yo sé —propuso Shuri—. En Wakanda también estamos investigando ese campo.

—No, no. Lo que planeábamos está más allá de todo eso. Necesitamos una verdadera consciencia. No veo cómo podríamos hacerlo, y menos con tan poco tiempo.

—Yo lo haré.

Bruce miró a Nébula de hito en hito.

—¿Tú?

—Thanos me convirtió en una máquina. Que sirva para algo.

—Podrías perderte. No sé si tu mente lo soportaría. Quizá se separase de tu cuerpo, o algo peor.

Nébula replicó:

—Humano, en ocasiones tenemos que abandonar lo que somos para convertirnos en algo más.

Aquellas palabras calaron muy hondo en Bruce, pero en ese momento él no supo por qué.

 

Steve se había afeitado. También había recuperado uno de sus uniformes, mucho menos desgastado que el que había vestido los últimos dos años. No le sorprendió que su ropa aún estuviera en la base de los Vengadores. Aunque no se dirigieran la palabra, Tony no había tenido el valor de tirar las pertenencias de su antiguo amigo.

Ahora estaba frente a una gran puerta metálica. Había intentado forzarla, pero era demasiado resistente incluso para él.

—¿No sería más fácil esperar a que vuelva Stark? —sugirió Thor, que lo acompañaba.

—No. Dijo que su clave para abrir esta puerta no funciona sin la aprobación del gobierno. Y las cosas no están como para andar haciendo llamadas.

Thor dio un paso al frente, apartando a Steve.

—Muy bien, lo haremos a mi manera, pues.

Blandió su hacha y de un solo golpe derribó la puerta. Aunque sería más correcto decir que vaporizó gran parte de ella.

Steve pasó entre los escombros humeantes y se acercó al pedestal en medio de la cámara acorazada. Cogió el objeto metálico y circular que había sobre él y se lo colgó a la espalda. Recordó las palabras que le habían dicho una vez: <<A veces el mundo necesita lo anticuado>>.

—Venceremos a Thanos y recuperaremos lo que nos ha quitado—dijo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Thor.

—Estoy seguro de ello —respondió él, con una sonrisa amarga dibujada en su rostro.

Steve fijó sus ojos en los de su amigo.

—También a tu hermano. Encontraremos la manera.

—Gracias, Rogers.

Una alarma saltó y los sacó del momento de confidencia. Subieron corriendo las escaleras de vuelta a la superficie. Por el camino se cruzaron con Rhodes, que también corría hacia el exterior.

—¿Qué pasa? —le interrogó Steve.

—Alerta de proximidad, Capitán. Algo se acerca rápidamente a la base.

Salieron al jardín. Sonaban alarmas por todas partes y los sistemas robóticos de armamento apuntaban al cielo. Sin embargo, no dispararon.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rhodes?

—Alguien ha anulado la orden —respondió, mirando el indicador de su muñeca—. ¡Es la señal de Stark!

En el horizonte apareció una pequeña figura, volando a gran velocidad en su dirección. Se paró justo sobre sus cabezas, y después comenzó a descender. Del cielo bajó una figura vestida de azul y rojo, cargando con una limusina negra sobre sus brazos. Depositó el vehículo sobre la hierba, con una suavidad sorprendente. La puerta trasera se abrió y salió Tony, saludando efusivamente a los demás. La mujer voladora se situó a su lado.

—Hola otra vez —dijo Tony—. Sé que esto es raro hasta para mí. Os presento a Carol Danvers.

Ella también saludó. En su mirada había una confianza que ninguno de ellos había visto desde antes de la pelea con Thanos.

—He oído que sois los Vengadores. Pues va siendo hora de que venguemos algo, ¿no creéis?


	7. Capítulo 7

El cosmos es vasto, y muchas realidades diferentes tienen cabida en él. Algunas nos recuerdan a las que ya conocemos. Otras son tan dispares que no podríamos llegar a comprenderlas. En un universo, Steve Rogers fue capturado por las fuerzas de HYDRA; su compañero, Barnes, adoptó desde entonces el título de Capitán América. En otra realidad Howard y Maria Stark no fueron asesinados y su hijo, el joven y prometedor Tony, creció en un ambiente feliz, que le ayudó a desarrollar su potencial y lo impulsó hasta el puesto de director de SHIELD. En un universo más, dos héroes conocidos como Ant-Man y la Avispa estuvieron allí cuando fueron fundados los Vengadores.

Existe una realidad particular. Por casualidad o quizá por designio, este universo parece ser una versión reflejada de aquel al que tan acostumbrados estamos. Un universo en que los moradores del Inframundo desaparecieron cuando Thanos chasqueó sus dedos.

Thanos se despertó. Durante casi un minuto se quedó inmóvil, observando el techo de su cabaña. Todo había terminado. Por fin había traído el equilibrio al mundo y, sin embargo, algo le preocupaba. Durante la noche había tenido un sueño espantoso: una entidad con tres rostros lo observaba y juzgaba por lo que había hecho. Thanos resolvió usar el guantelete para averiguar qué significaba aquella visión.

En otra realidad, el guantelete habría desaparecido y un cierto asgardiano estaría esperando a Thanos fuera de la cabaña. No fue así esta vez. Thanos encontró lo que buscaba debajo de una trampilla oculta en el suelo. Allí estaba: el guantelete del infinito, con sus gemas de colores brillantes sobre el metal plateado. Thanos lo sacó de su escondite y se lo puso en la mano derecha.

—Averiguaré lo que pretendes —dijo, a pesar de estar solo, como advertencia a todo el universo.

La gema del espacio y la gema de la realidad brillaron, un portal se abrió y Thanos emprendió un viaje hacia lo desconocido.

 

El tiempo fluía de forma extraña en el Superflujo, el no-espacio que conectaba los universos. De hecho, la única razón por la que el tiempo pasaba para Loki era que la burbuja protectora que había creado Thanos también lo incluía a él.

—Muy amable de tu parte —dijo Loki. El titán no dio muestras de haberle oído.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Daba la impresión de que llevaban semanas de viaje, aunque en realidad no podían haber sido más que unas horas. Quizá un par de días, a lo sumo. Loki miró a Thanos. Estaba concentrado mirando al frente, con el guante dorado en alto, guiando la burbuja a través de aquel espacio imposible. Loki pensó que quizá podría… No, no sería lo bastante rápido. Volvería a pasar lo mismo que la última vez.

De pronto, la nauseabunda luz roja que permeaba el Superflujo desapareció y dio paso a una oscuridad total. Estaban sumergidos en la nada más absoluta. De no ser por el poder del guantelete, desaparecerían en ese mismo instante como si nunca hubieran existido. A lo lejos, tan distante como el infinito, había un único punto brillante. Thanos y Loki flotaron hacia allí. Les esperaba una plataforma cuadrada y brillante, de una veintena de metros de longitud. Aterrizaron y la burbuja protectora de Thanos se desvaneció; ya no era necesaria. Y, frente a ellos, apareció Él.

La figura dorada del sueño de Thanos. Era un verdadero gigante: mediría al menos cien metros de altura. Sin embargo, algo les decía que esa era solo la forma con la que decidía presentarse ante ellos. En realidad, era mucho mayor. Tenía tres rostros: uno descubierto, uno tapado por un velo y otro que solo dejaba entrever parte de su cara. Cuando habló, lo hicieron tres bocas a la vez:

—Thanos de Titán. Loki de Jotunheim. Habéis hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Qué eres? —inquirió Thanos, amenazante.

La figura extendió sus titánicos brazos, mostrando la luz azul que emanaba de su pecho. Vieron galaxias y universos enteros. La historia completa de la creación, y aquel ser vigilándola por toda la eternidad.

—Yo soy el Tribunal Viviente, representante último de Aquel Que Está Por Encima De Todos.

Antes de que Thanos o Loki pudieran añadir nada, un portal se abrió en el otro extremo de la plataforma sobre la que estaban. De él emergió otro Thanos, portando un guantelete plateado en su mano derecha. Loki lo miró, después miró a Thanos, que seguía a su lado, con el guante dorado, y, de nuevo, al recién llegado. Él avanzó hasta situarse más cerca de ellos dos.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gruñó Thanos.

—No toleraré impostores —amenazó Thanos.

—Es un truco.

—Es una ilusión.

—Silencio —declaró el Tribunal Viviente, y sus palabras resonaron a través de años luz.

Las dos versiones de Thanos se giraron hacia la aparición dorada. Loki permaneció al lado del Thanos con el que había venido.

—Vosotros dos —dijo el Tribunal Viviente— habéis alterado el equilibrio natural de vuestros universos.

—Al contrario —dijo un Thanos.

—Lo he reparado —dijo el otro.

—He dicho silencio. —El Tribunal Viviente no gritaba, pero sus palabras entraban en uno como un alud—. Ya me he cruzado con otros como vosotros en el pasado. Todas y cada una de las veces, habéis sido detenidos.

Se miraron entre ellos y después volvieron la vista hacia el Tribunal. Thanos apretó su guantelete dorado. Thanos hizo lo mismo con su guantelete plateado.

—¿Eso crees?

—Ya hemos ganado.

—Si hay mundos que aún necesitan el equilibrio…

—…nosotros se lo llevaremos.

Apuntaron sus guanteletes hacia la aparición. Las gemas brillaron. La plataforma tembló y la creación se revolvió a su alrededor. Loki gritó. El Tribunal Viviente permaneció en su sitio, inmutable. Dijo, y sus palabras fueron sentencia:

—Las Gemas del Infinito no os serán útiles aquí. Solo tienen verdadero poder en su universo de origen. Vosotros mismos las habéis traído demasiado lejos.

Thanos y Thanos bajaron los guanteletes.

—¿Cómo puede ser?

—Traición.

—Habéis sido juzgados —declaró el Tribunal Viviente.

Loki observó cómo los Thanos gemelos discutían. ¿Universos paralelos? Ya nada era una sorpresa para él. Quizá ahora fuera el momento… Sí, ahora que estaban distraídos. No había otra salida. Hizo aparecer una daga en su mano. Dudó por un instante. Estaba muy lejos de casa; Hela no podría salvarlo. Si fracasaba ahora, era el fin. <<Pero no lo haré>>, se dijo. <<Esto va por ti, hermano>>.

Echó a correr y saltó sobre la espalda de Thanos, que se agitó sorprendido. Rápido y con fuerza, Loki hundió la daga en su nuca. El titán cayó al suelo con un grito agónico. Thanos, que tanto daño había causado, muerto por un simple cuchillo.

—Te dije que nunca serías un dios.

Antes siquiera de que Thanos perdiera el conocimiento, Loki ya le había quitado el guante dorado de la mano y había huido. Llegó hasta el límite de la plataforma, donde tuvo que detenerse. Se dio la vuelta y vio al otro Thanos, que apenas había reaccionado a la muerte de su homólogo.

—¿Qué pretendes, asgardiano? —le gritó—. Ya he matado a una versión de ti.

—Entonces ahora estamos empatados.

Thanos echó a andar hacia Loki. No le bastaba con un titán, ahora tenía que ocuparse de otro. Miró al Tribunal Viviente, que seguía observando desde las alturas, impasible. Estaba claro que no pensaba intervenir más.

Loki miró el enorme guantelete dorado. Incluso aunque fuera de su tamaño y pudiera ponérselo, sería inútil usarlo en esa dimensión. Thanos se estaba acercando.

—Quieres esto, ¿no?  —dijo Loki—. Para poder dominar mi universo también. Pues bien, esto es lo que yo te digo.

Tiró el guantelete al suelo y le dio una fuerte patada. Una de las gemas se desprendió de su hueco y Loki la cogió con cuidado. Su magia le salvó de ser aniquilado por las fuerzas que contenía. Observó la piedra, de un profundo verde esmeralda. Thanos se paró.

—Ni se te ocurra —dijo.

—Tarde.

Loki arrojó la gema más allá de la plataforma, hacia el vacío eterno del olvido. Thanos gruñó, pero no se movió de su sitio. Loki volvió a coger el guantelete.

—Cada gema menos es menos poder sobre mi mundo para ti. ¿Quieres que las siga tirando? —Thanos no respondió. Loki esbozó una media sonrisa—. Entonces vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.


	8. Capítulo 8

Scott estaba perdido. No en el sentido en que había estado perdido cuando salió de la cárcel la primera vez, o cuando luchó con y contra los Vengadores en un aeropuerto, o cuando se quedó atrapado en el Mundo Cuántico. Bueno, sí, exactamente como esa última vez. Porque había vuelto a ocurrir.

Todo había comenzado en el tejado del laboratorio de Pym. Allí estaba, dispuesto a lanzarse a una nueva aventura. <<Solo será un momento>>, había dicho Hope. <<Entrar y salir>>. El reloj de su traje indicaba que habían pasado dos días. ¡Dos días! Por suerte, Scott no sentía hambre ni sed; el Mundo Cuántico era así de raro. Pero estaba preocupado por lo que hubiera podido pasarles a Hope y a sus padres.

Ahora estaba atrapado en aquella dimensión de fractales y formas incomprensibles, constantemente cambiante. Miraba en cualquier dirección y no tenía forma de saber de dónde había venido. Deseó tener los discos de partículas Pym de los que disponía la última vez, cuando se adentró en el nivel subatómico para salvar a su hija de aquel multimillonario loco. Aunque ¿no lo estaban todos los multimillonarios? Scott se rio. Necesitaba algo con lo que entretenerse mientras estuviera allí. Si no lo rescataban pronto, el que se iba a volver loco era él.

De pronto oyó una voz. Venía de todas partes y, al mismo tiempo, parecía que resonaba dentro de su cabeza. Al principio no entendió las palabras. Después, poco a poco, la voz se fue haciendo más clara. <<Perdido… Realidad… Otro… Thanos>>.

—¿Qué es un Thanos? —preguntó Scott.

Nadie le contestó. Sin previo aviso, sintió una fuerte sacudida y una fuerza ajena que tiraba de él. Atravesó las capas del microverso a gran velocidad, creciendo más y más mientras gritaba hasta acabar golpeándose contra un suelo de madera. Gruñó y se quitó el casco con dolor para tirarlo a un lado. Estaba en una habitación de aspecto antiguo, rodeado de personas que conocía de vista, aunque al hombre que tenía enfrente no lo había visto nunca. Sus manos brillaban, rodeadas de símbolos arcanos.

—¿Sois los Vengadores? —preguntó Scott, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Algo así —respondió el hombre, y se apresuró a presentarse—: Doctor Strange, maestro de las artes místicas.

Scott asintió, como si supiera de qué estaba hablando.

—Estabas perdido en el Multiverso —continuó el hombre.

—Pensaba que estaba perdido en el Mundo Cuántico. Pero no me preguntes a mí, yo no soy científico. Eso es cosa de Pym. ¿Oiga, dónde está Pym?

—Estoy aquí, Scott —dijo Hank, saliendo de entre la multitud. Scott intentó darle un abrazo, pero él se echó atrás.

—Muy bien —dijo Scott, avergonzado.

También llegaron Janet y Hope. Ella sí que abrazó a Scott. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero estaba a punto de llorar.

—Pensaba que te habíamos perdido para siempre, Scott.

—Bueno, estoy aquí. Solo teníais que haber abierto el portal de vuelta. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con incomodidad. Scott se fijó en los demás: Wanda, Sam, aquel hombre vestido de gato, el del brazo metálico, el niño… Sí, eran los Vengadores que conocía, pero faltaban varios. Casi la mitad, para ser precisos.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Strange respondió con pesadez:

—Has tenido suerte de no vivirlo. Un alienígena, Thanos, ha usado las Gemas del Infinito, una fuente de inimitable poder, para destruir la mitad del universo. Nosotros somos los supervivientes.

—Oh, vaya. —Y, tras una pausa reflexiva—: ¿Cassie está bien?

—Sí, lo he comprobado yo misma —le aseguró Hope.

—Menos mal. Así que me he salvado. ¿Era a suertes, o…?

—En realidad —dijo ella, insegura—, creemos que tú no sobreviviste. Es decir, nuestro Scott no sobrevivió. Cuando lo mandamos al Mundo Cuántico, perdimos su señal justo en el momento en que Thanos usó las gemas.

—Pero estoy aquí.

—El Multiverso es extraño y la realidad, porosa —explicó Strange—. A través del Mundo Cuántico has pasado de tu universo al nuestro.

Scott meditó sobre ello un largo rato.

—No lo entiendo.

—Sospechamos que vienes de una realidad en la que los supervivientes son la otra mitad de la población. Allí, Stark, Rogers…

—¡Y Gamora! —añadió un hombre rubio al fondo de la sala. Nadie le prestó atención.

—…y los demás que nosotros hemos perdido siguen vivos. Quizá tú seas la clave para recuperarlos.

Scott abrió mucho los ojos de repente.

—¡Pues vamos, llamadlos o lo que sea! No hay tiempo que perder.

 

Tony estaba en su laboratorio, fabricando más nanobots para el nuevo modelo de traje. Carol estaba sentada en una silla, mirándolo fijamente.

—Y dices que tenéis una forma de parar a Thanos —dijo ella.

—Tenemos una idea de cómo pararlo, sí.

—Pero no sabéis dónde está.

—Creíamos saberlo, pero de golpe la señal característica que emiten las gemas desapareció del radar. No podemos encontrarlo. Es como si ya no existiera. No está en ningún lugar en todo el universo.

Cogió un cubo lleno de una sustancia misteriosa y lo vertió dentro de un cubo más misterioso aún. Carol enarcó una ceja.

—Te has fabricado tus propios poderes.

—Algunos dirían que nací con el único que importa.

Sin previo aviso, la mesa de trabajo de Tony se sacudió violentamente. Las luces del techo parpadearon. Bruce entró corriendo en la sala.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé. Confiaba en que hubieras despertado a tu amigo verde de una vez.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

—No es el momento de discutir, muchachos —dijo Carol.

En una esquina de la habitación comenzaron a chispear luces naranjas. Se hicieron más brillantes hasta que, con una explosión, se abrió una especie de ventana circular. Tony activó su traje subconscientemente y se acercó con precaución. Al otro lado estaba Strange, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por mantener abierto el portal. En el fondo del portal también estaba Peter. Tony sintió una punzada de dolor.

—¡Hala, es como una llamada de Skype dimensional! —dijo el muchacho, emocionado—. Señor Stark, siento mucho lo que pasó en Titán. Cuando se convirtió en cenizas, yo…

—Stark, no tenemos mucho tiempo —lo interrumpió Strange—. Presta atención.

Strange le explicó brevemente la existencia de los dos universos, cómo uno era el reflejo del otro y los que habían sobrevivido en una realidad eran los muertos en la otra.

—Entonces cruzad a este lado —lo animó Tony—. Juntos podemos quitarle el guantelete a Thanos.

—No puedo. No sin las gemas. Tendréis que luchar contra Thanos vosotros solos.

—Y vosotros lucharéis contra vuestra versión de Thanos —dijo Carol, que había estado prestando atención.

Strange vaciló.

—No es tan fácil. No logramos localizarlo.

Thor y Steve entraron en el laboratorio, con cara de confusión. Tony no les prestó atención y siguió hablando con Strange:

—Qué curioso, nuestro Thanos tampoco aparece por ninguna parte.

—¿Entonces dónde están? —preguntó Carol, exasperada.

Su respuesta llegó al instante. Un haz de luz multicolor cayó desde el cielo y derrumbó parte del tejado. Todos se giraron hacia allí. Tony cargó sus repulsores. Thor invocó su hacha. Steve adelantó su escudo. Carol encendió sus puños. Banner se escondió tras una mesa.

Entre los escombros se abrió un portal rojo y azul. De él emergió Thanos, con un guante plateado en la mano diestra y uno dorado en la zurda. Llevaba a Loki agarrado de un brazo. De un empujón lo lanzó al suelo, frente a los Vengadores.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Thor.

—Lo siento —respondió él con esfuerzo. Estaba cubierto de magulladuras—. Intenté controlarlo, pero se me ha ido un poco de las manos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Carol lanzó un rayo de energía que empujó a Thanos a través de una pared y hasta el jardín. El titán usó la gema del poder a modo de escudo y logró detener su caída.

—¡Shuri, ahora! —gritó Bruce.

En algún lugar en las entrañas del edificio, la wakandiana tecleó un comando en su ordenador. En el jardín se abrieron cuatro trampillas ocultas, de las que emergieron cuatro torres metálicas que rodeaban a Thanos. Las torres empezaron a brillar y el aire entre ellas vibró. Thanos se estremeció y miró sus guanteletes.

—¿Qué habéis hecho?

Tony aterrizó delante de él. Tenía un nuevo traje, muy similar al que había usado en Titán, pero más voluminoso y con un acabado diferente.

—Te hemos pillado —se jactó.

Extendió los brazos. De un compartimento del edificio comenzó a salir una nube roja y amarilla. Eran millones de nanobots, que volaron hasta Tony y se integraron en su traje. Creció hasta volverse mayor incluso que la vieja Hulkbuster. Tony se preparó para darle un poderoso puñetazo al titán.

—¡Danos las gemas!

Thanos paró su puño con una mano.

—Te tomas muchas molestias por mí, Stark —dijo, mientras hacía brillar una luz violeta.

Tony y la armadura saltaron por encima de Thanos, esquivando el rayo que disparó desde el guante dorado.

—Considéralo una muestra de nuestra amistad.

Disparó una ráfaga de misiles contra Thanos. Él abrió un portal por el que entraron y los hizo aparecer en la espalda de Tony. La explosión lo tiró contra el suelo.

—Muy bien, se acabaron los jueguecitos —gruñó Tony.

—Si así lo quieres… —Thanos levantó el puño izquierdo, y brilló una luz azul.

En el cielo se abrió un gran portal. Tony lo reconoció al instante; era igual que seis años atrás. Del portal comenzaron a salir las hordas chitauri.

—Yo me encargo —dijo una voz mecánica en el casco de Tony.

Vio cómo desde el edificio despegaban numerosos robots de apariencia similar a su armadura. Al fin, la Legión de Hierro era una realidad. Desde algún lugar bajo tierra Nébula los estaba controlando con el apoyo técnico de Rocket. Tony confió en que la androide tuviera la fortaleza mental para no morir en el intento.

—¡Yo también voy!

—¡No te me adelantes!

Carol y Thor también se lanzaron contra los chitauri. El cielo se convirtió en un espectáculo de fuego, rayos y humo.

Thanos se giró hacia Tony. Levantó el brazo izquierdo y fue a apretar la mano, pero algo se encajó en el guantelete y no pudo.

—¿Uh?

Miró hacia el punto de donde había venido aquel objeto circular, pero lo que vio fue el puño de Steve directamente en su cara. Con una acrobacia, el capitán cogió su escudo del guantelete y volvió a golpear a Thanos, una y otra vez. Thanos se deshizo de él con una ráfaga violeta, de la que Steve se protegió a duras penas con el escudo.

Thanos volvió a encarar a Tony, que estaba cargando los enormes repulsores de su traje, pero de pronto notó algo clavándose en su espalda. Era una chica disfrazada de animal, hundiendo sus garras de vibranio en su piel. La agarró con el brazo derecho y la lanzó por los aires. Para suerte de Shuri, Rhodes pasó volando y la rescató. También él tenía una nueva armadura.

—¡Se acabó! —gritó Thanos.

Cerró el puño y en el guante brilló una luz roja. De pronto la armadura de Rhodes se convirtió en un fino polvo metálico y Shuri y él fueron a estrellarse contra el suelo. Steve intentó lanzar su escudo, pero al hacerlo se le quedó pegado a la mano. Los repulsores de Tony chisporrotearon y se apagaron.

—¡Venga ya! —Tony echó a correr hacia Thanos. Si no podía atacar desde lejos, lo haría como la última vez.

Thanos volvió a usar la gema del poder y descargó una ráfaga contra Tony. Él gastó muchos nanobots en formar un escudo que la resistiera. No podía avanzar más. Miró a un lado y vio a Steve, peleándose con su escudo inutilizado. Al otro estaba Shuri, intentando despertar a un Rhodes inconsciente. Por un instante Tony sintió que se derrumbaba. No podían pararlo, ¿verdad? Entonces algo le devolvió la esperanza.

Una flecha se clavó en el lateral de la cabeza de Thanos, que gritó y bajó el guante. Una voz que Tony había echado de menos dijo:

—Yo nunca fallo.

—¡Clint! —gritó emocionado.

El arquero estaba subido a la azotea del edificio. ¿Cuándo había llegado? También apareció Natasha, que saltó sobre Thanos y le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda. El titán luchó y se zafó de ella. Milagrosamente, se arrancó la flecha de la sien y se sanó usando el poder de las gemas. Miró a Tony, que pudo sentir su rabia como si fuera la suya propia. ¿Era eso cosa de la Gema del Alma? ¿O era la ira que él también guardaba en su interior?

—¿Es eso todo lo que tenéis? —Thanos levantó el guante dorado una vez más.

—No.

La voz retumbó como un trueno. Del cielo llegó una llamarada, un rayo de luz capaz de destruir mundos, que rompió el aire y seccionó el brazo alzado de Thanos. El titán gritó de dolor y el guantelete dorado cayó al suelo. Thor aterrizó delante de él; el hacha volvió a su mano volando.

—Esto es por Asgard.

Loki apareció por sorpresa y puso un cuchillo en la garganta de Thanos, que se sujetaba la herida y se tambaleaba por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

—Dime, titán. ¿Te rindes al fin?

—¡Jamás!

Thanos agarró a Loki y, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con Shuri y Natasha, lo arrojó lejos de sí. Thor sujetó a su hermano.

—No deberías haber hecho eso.

—Lo siento, últimamente he cogido la manía de imitarte.

Steve se unió a la pareja. Tony también se puso a su altura. Gritó, amenazante:

—Thanos, se acabó.

Thanos se rio. Una carcajada profunda y estridente, sin duda la de un hombre loco. Soltó su herida, que rezumaba un líquido violeta, y alzó la mano que conservaba. La mano del guante plateado. Fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que tenía otro juego de gemas.

—Cada guantelete solo funciona en su universo de origen. Habéis cometido un error conectando estos dos.

Thanos abrió un portal, primero azul y que después se volvió naranja. Metió la mano por él y la sacó cogiendo del cuello a Strange, que gritaba y se retorcía. Tony se lanzó contra el titán con un grito de rabia.

 

Thor dejó a Loki en el suelo y se levantó, dispuesto a continuar la lucha.

—Espera, hermano. —Loki lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo—. Tengo algo para ti.

Loki hizo un gesto y, por arte de magia, un viejo conocido de Thor apareció sobre la hierba chamuscada. El asgardiano lo miró, recordando antiguos momentos felices.

—¡Mjölnir! ¿Cómo lo has traído?

—Sé que no soy digno de empuñarlo, pero después de tantos años he aprendido un par de trucos. El martillo quiere a su héroe.

Thor sonrió.

—Gracias, Loki, pero ya tengo un sustituto —declaró, sopesando su hacha.

—Entonces, si no os importa, lo cogeré yo.

Thor y Loki miraron sorprendidos cómo Steve, sin ningún esfuerzo, se acercaba y levantaba el martillo.

—Si no lo uso ahora, no será nunca —dijo, y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has podido levantarlo? —Thor no cabía en sí de asombro.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche en Nueva York, en la torre? Sabía que era digno de levantarlo, pero no lo hice porque no quería… —vaciló— herir tus sentimientos.

Thor se quedó en silencio y Steve temió haberlo molestado. Después el asgardiano soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Eres un buen amigo, Steve Rogers.

El soldado y el rey volvieron a la pelea, con el rayo en sus talones.

 

Mientras tanto, escondido detrás de un árbol, Bruce observaba el combate. Tony reconfiguraba su traje por segundos, adelantándose a los golpes de Thanos. Shuri había arrastrado a Strange hasta un lugar seguro, pero el portal seguía abierto. Mientras hubiera una conexión entre los dos universos, Thanos podría usar las gemas. Y, mientras usara las gemas, no había forma de vencerlo.

—¡Nos están superando! —gritó Nébula por el interfono.

Bruce miró al cielo. Era cierto, las tropas chitauri eran una marabunta que tenía acorralada a la Legión de Hierro. Pero ¿dónde estaba la Capitana Marvel? Devolvió su vista a la pelea. Ahora Steve también tenía un martillo y estaba luchando junto a Thor. Intentaban quitarle el guante a Thanos, pero estaba claro que el truco no iba a funcionar dos veces.

<<Vamos, Bruce, vamos. Todos están haciendo algo. Incluso Clint. ¡Clint solo tiene un arco! Y está luchando contra un alienígena con poderes mágicos. Sí. Puede que esto sea demasiado para mí>>.

Sentía una presión terrible en el pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer Bruce Banner en una situación así? En Wakanda había tenido la Hulkbuster, y tampoco había servido de mucho. Ahora era solo un humano. Un humano cansado y muy asustado, además.

Loki lo sobresaltó:

—¿Dudando si meterte en ese circo?

Bruce se giró. Loki estaba magullado y se tapaba una fea herida en el costado con la mano. Claramente no estaba en condiciones de luchar. <<Yo no tengo ninguna excusa>>, pensó.

—Hulk no quiere salir —contestó a Loki—. Desde esa pelea con Thanos en la nave se ha resistido a mí.

Loki se dejó caer junto al árbol. Había recogido el guantelete dorado, al que había sacado la mano cortada de dentro, y lo dejó a su lado. La gema verde, que, por supuesto, no había tirado realmente al vacío, volvía a estar en su sitio.

—Quizá no deberías obligar a Hulk a salir —sugirió.

—¿Cómo?

—Mira, yo he conocido a Hulk de una manera en que tú no. He hablado con él. —Añadió para sí—: No puedo creer que esté aconsejando a un humano.

—¿Y qué propones que haga?

—No puedes usarlo como arma eternamente. Reconozco que no es muy listo, pero tiene carácter. Sabe lo que quiere.

—¿Y qué quiere?

Loki lo miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Tú estás en la misma cabeza que él.

Bruce se dio la vuelta. Era verdad, era verdad. Desde la batalla de Nueva York había estado usando a Hulk como su arma personal. Nunca había dialogado con él. ¿Acaso podía hacerlo?

<<Oye, Hulk>>, pensó. <<Tú, esto, ¿quieres luchar contra Thanos? ¿O prefieres huir? Quiero decir, supongo que tengo que darte a elegir. El caso es que nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda ahora mismo>>.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Loki.

Banner se giró de nuevo.

—Hablar con Hulk.

Loki enarcó una ceja.

—Ten, toma esto.

Cogió el guantelete, sin ponérselo —al fin y al cabo, era demasiado grande—, y sin previo aviso lo acercó a la frente de Bruce. Lo último que vio fue una intensa luz amarilla.

Silencio. En el espacio interior de su mente, Bruce flotaba con libertad. De algún modo era consciente de sí mismo y podía apreciar vívidamente todas sus experiencias pasadas. Sin embargo, había algunas que estaban bloqueadas, oscurecidas. Le eran inalcanzables, porque pertenecían a Hulk. Bruce notaba su presencia dentro y alrededor de él.

—Oye —dijo, y su voz produjo ecos lejanos—, siento mucho cómo te he tratado hasta ahora.

—Banner egoísta —respondió una voz ronca.

—Sí, he sido egoísta.

—Banner débil.

—Banner quiere hacer las paces —dijo suavemente. Al ver que Hulk no respondía, continuó—: No tenemos que pelear más por este cuerpo, Hulk. Podemos compartirlo.

Bruce recordó las palabras que le había dicho Nébula: <<Abandonar lo que somos…>>. Hulk también lo captó, a su manera.

—¿Qué me dices, amigo?

—Amigo —contestó Hulk.

 

Steve recogió el martillo y lo volvió a lanzar. Thanos siempre lo devolvía sin esfuerzo. ¿Es que nunca se cansaba? Era uno contra muchos, ¿cómo podían ir perdiendo?

Miró hacia arriba. La nube de chitauri estaba acabando con los últimos drones de la Legión. De pronto, un rugido lo devolvió al campo de batalla. Algo verde y rápido saltó sobre Thanos, hundiendo su cabeza en el suelo. Llevaba el guantelete dorado en su mano izquierda.

—¡Hulk, has vuelto! —exclamó Tony.

—No soy Hulk —respondió el recién llegado, sonriente.

Steve captó un cierto brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos. Era cierto, ese no era Hulk. Pero tampoco era Banner, sino algo nuevo. Y el nuevo estaba machacando a Thanos. Con una mano le impedía levantarse, mientras que con la otra alzó el guantelete dorado y lo apuntó hacia el portal al otro universo. El círculo de llamas anaranjadas comenzó a encogerse. Estaba a punto de cerrarse por completo cuando Thanos logró liberarse y golpeó a su captor en la barbilla. El portal volvió a abrirse.

—¡No funcionará! —gritó Strange, que yacía en alguna parte del campo de batalla. No podía andar y su capa estaba hecha trizas.

—¡Tiene que haber un modo! —dijo Tony.

Steve cogió el martillo una vez más. Volvió a mirar el cielo. Ya no quedaba rastro de la Legión de Hierro. En cuestión de segundos los chitauri se echarían sobre ellos y sería el fin. Pero entonces volvió a oír la voz de Carol por el auricular:

—¡Perdón por desaparecer! He ido a buscar a unos amigos.

De entre las nubes surgieron centenares de naves plateadas. Era la flota kree, llegada directamente desde Hala para vengar a sus compañeros caídos. Abrieron fuego sobre los chitauri, que dieron vueltas, confusos y despavoridos. La visión le devolvió el ánimo a Steve.

—¡Vamos! —animó a sus compañeros—. ¡Un último esfuerzo!

Tony saltó sobre Thanos. Usó la mayoría de sus nanobots restantes para cubrir al titán e inmovilizarlo. Gritó:

—¡Hulk, o Banner, o lo que seas, abre más el portal! Carol trae refuerzos, pero necesitamos más.

Hulk y Bruce asintieron al unísono, dos mentes controlando un cuerpo. Levantaron el guantelete y apuntaron hacia el portal una vez más. El agujero naranja soltó chispas y se expandió, más y más. Cuando era del tamaño de una persona, un hombre con un brazo robótico y muy enfadado saltó a través de él.

—¡Bucky! —Steve no creía lo que veía.

Lo siguieron un hombre con una chaqueta roja y uno muy tatuado, un árbol, una bruja, un soldado alado, un rey, una mujer con antenas, una mujer con alas de insecto y Scott. El último en salir fue el chico.

—¡Peter!

—¡Tony, no te muevas aún! —gritaron Bruce y Hulk.

Siguieron haciendo fuerza con el guantelete, oponiéndose a la voluntad del universo. El portal se extendía más y más, difuminándose en sus bordes. Llegó un momento en que se dilató tanto que desapareció de golpe. Hubo un estallido. La onda expansiva se propagó por toda la finca, alcanzó la ciudad, siguió hasta cruzar el océano y después se extendió por todo el universo.

En Nueva York, en Wakanda, en Hala y en todas partes comenzaron a aparecer personas perdidas. Como un fino polvo de estrellas que se arremolinaba, todos los desaparecidos regresaron a la realidad. Lo que estaba pasando era que los dos universos se habían unido en uno solo, y el contenido de uno rellenó el vacío del otro.

Bruce y Hulk soltaron el guantelete, que desprendía chispas y humo negro. Thanos hizo un esfuerzo, se liberó de Stark y después miró su propio guante. También estaba destrozado.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó por segunda vez el mismo día.

Bruce y Hulk se acercaron a Thanos.

—Has usado las gemas de un universo para abrir el portal, yo he usado las del otro para darle la vuelta. Ahora los dos mundos están unidos para siempre. —Agarraron a Thanos y lo empujaron de una patada—. Felicidades, Thanos. Al fin has traído el equilibrio.

Los Vengadores de una y otra realidad rodearon a Thanos. Él miró en todas direcciones, buscando una escapatoria imposible. Steve se adelantó a los demás, alzando el martillo. Gritó:

—¡Vengadores unidos!


	10. Capítulo 10

El viento ululaba entre las colinas. Nébula acabó de cubrir el cuerpo de Thanos con la arena roja de Titán. Una tumba sin lápida. Había tardado más que los otros titanes en llegar allí, y había causado más alboroto, pero al final su vanidad lo había llevado al mismo destino. Ya no podría hacer más daño.

—Lo lamento —dijo Mantis. Los demás Guardianes también la acompañaban.

—Mi padre era un monstruo. Esto es lo que merece.

Se dieron la vuelta, de regreso a la nave. Quill se retrasó y se quedó mirando la sepultura.

—¿A dónde ha ido tu amigo el ángel? —preguntó Drax a Rocket mientras volvían.

—Oh, su hermano y él han vuelto al espacio. Decían que iban a buscar a los asgardianos supervivientes. También los ha acompañado aquel tipo verde.

—Pidió que lo llamáramos Maestro —puntualizó Mantis.

—¡Pues menudo nombre! —Rocket soltó una carcajada.

—Ese sí que era un hombre digno de admiración —añadió Drax, pensativo.

Ya habían llegado a la rampa de la nave.

—Quill, ¿vas a venir? —gritó Rocket para que lo oyera.

El humano seguía mirando la tumba. Allí yacía el asesino de la persona a la que amaba. ¿Por qué Gamora no había vuelto? Todos los demás habían regresado a la vida, pero ella no. Estaba muerta en los dos universos. La Gema del Alma no la devolvería. Pero Quill tenía una idea. Tal vez fuera una fantasía, tal vez no funcionara. Pero era una posibilidad y necesitaba aferrarse a ella. Se reunió con sus amigos y dijo:

—¿Recordáis a aquel mago de la Tierra? Según él hay muchos universos, ¿no? Pues tiene que haber uno en que Gamora esté viva.

Todos lo miraron con distinto grado de incredulidad. Al final, Nébula dijo:

—No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

—¡Sí, busquemos a Gamora! —reiteró Mantis.

—¡Yo soy Groot!

Drax también estuvo de acuerdo.

—Quill... —Rocket vaciló por un instante— ¡Ese es el tipo de idea alocada que me gusta!

Los Guardianes de la Galaxia montaron en la nave. Unos minutos después ya estaban, una vez más, viajando hacia los confines del cosmos.

 

El Sanctum Sanctorum olía a antigüedad. No era un olor desagradable, a polvo y humedad. Sin embargo, algo en el ambiente revelaba a los sentidos que había energías antiguas en el edificio. También olía a incienso, que provenía de una pequeña copa en una esquina de la habitación.

Wanda estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Strange estaba frente a ella, en la misma posición, pero elevado una docena de centímetros sobre el suelo.

—El secreto —dijo el maestro, con los ojos cerrados— es permitir que la energía fluya a través de nosotros. No podemos dominarla, solo guiarla hacia donde debe ir.

Todos habían recuperado a sus seres queridos, menos Quill y Wanda. Quill tenía a los demás Guardianes, pero ¿a quién tenía ella? Sus padres y su hermano estaban muertos, y Thanos había matado a Visión en ambos universos. Era como si algo quisiera que Wanda sufriera su pérdida. ¿Era una especie de castigo divino por intentar destruir una Gema del Infinito? No podía saberlo. Por eso había decidido acompañar a Strange, aprender de él y centrar su mente. Quizá el misticismo le ayudara a encontrar la verdad dentro de sí misma. Como mínimo, le enseñaría algo acerca de sus poderes.

—Querida Wanda —agregó Strange—, hay una fuerza en ti que no había visto antes. Serás una muy necesitada ayuda en los días que vienen.

—¿Qué es lo que viene, doctor?

Strange movió sus manos en el aire, formando círculos y símbolos arcanos. Sin la Gema del Tiempo, los poderes prescientes de Strange se habían visto severamente limitados, pero aún era capaz de vislumbrar los caminos del futuro. Por un instante apareció ante Wanda una visión de dos ojos grandes, de iris brillantes y cuadrados. Después se desvaneció como humo.

—El orden natural de las cosas ha sido alterado —explicó Strange—. Hay fuerzas más allá de la comprensión humana que querrán restituirlo. Tendremos que estar preparados.

Wanda asintió.

—Lo estaremos.

 

Tony colgó el teléfono.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Steve.

—Furia se hará cargo de destruir las gemas. Se supone que la nueva estructura del universo las ha vuelto inertes, pero nunca se puede estar seguro.

—¿Y tú crees que Furia las destruirá de verdad, o las empleará para sus juguetitos?

Stark se rio.

—Espero que si se las guarda me deje parte del pastel.

Salieron del despacho y caminaron sin prisa hacia el ala reconstruida del edificio. Habían trabajado rápido para devolver la base a su estado original.

—Pensaba que ibas a dejarlo definitivamente —observó Steve.

—Lo de meterme en el traje y jugarme la vida cada día, sí. Ya va siendo hora. Pero no me quites mis inventos, capitán. Sería como quitarme el aire que respiro.

Esta vez fue Steve quien se rio.

—Sé que no podrías tener una jubilación tranquila.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

Llegaron a una sala amplia, con grandes ventanales al fondo. Allí esperaban los nuevos reclutas.

—Yo —respondió Steve— me dedicaré a adiestrar y dirigir a esta pandilla.

Sonrió al saludar a Peter, Shuri y dos pequeñas figuras que corrían por el suelo y después se agrandaban para recibirlos. Natasha y Bucky entraron por otra puerta, y Steve fue a hablar con ellos. Tony se acercó a Peter.

—De modo que al fin has decidido unirte al equipo.

—Solo a tiempo parcial, señor Stark. Aún quiero poder proteger a la gente en la calle. Y a la tía May no le gustaría que me alejase mucho de casa, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Tony observó al chico. Había crecido mucho y se había convertido en un auténtico Vengador. Ya habían tenido su momento para abrazarse y llorar cuando se reencontraron. Ahora le tocaba ser su mentor y aconsejarlo desde un segundo plano.

—Me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión. Sé que lo harás bien, Peter. Por cierto, te he diseñado un traje nuevo. Pásate por mi casa un día y te lo enseño. Tiene unos nuevos lanzatelarañas que…

—Señor Stark —lo interrumpió Peter—, hay algo que me lleva preocupando desde que vencimos a Thanos.

Tony alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que puede volver a la vida y buscar la revancha?

—No, no es eso. Es que… —Tardó en encontrar las palabras—: Cuando unimos los dos universos, volvimos a juntarnos todos. Pero realmente no cambiamos lo que había hecho Thanos, ¿no?

—No, no cambiamos el pasado, si es a lo que te refieres. Aunque, al final, el resultado ha sido el mismo.

—Pero entonces, señor Stark, ¡hay una versión de mí que sigue muerto! Y de usted, y de la tía May y de…

Tony se alarmó mucho.

—¡Tú no pienses en eso, chico!

Stark consiguió calmar un poco a Peter. Después lo mandó a seguir entrenando con Shuri, que llevaba puesto un nuevo traje de pantera de su propio diseño. Los dos muchachos se llevarían bien.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! Nunca sé dónde buscarte cuando no estás en tu taller —dijo una voz a espaldas de Tony.

Él se volvió. Ahí estaba, Pepper Potts. Siempre tan paciente, siempre tan comprensiva. Y lo más importante: viva. Tony se acercó a ella.

—¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó Pepper.

—Sí, ahora sí.

Tony sonrió. Ya era hora de que, al fin, empezara a cumplir sus promesas.

 

**FIN**


	11. Epílogo

Había pasado una semana desde que las realidades se habían entremezclado. Poco a poco, el mundo se recuperaba de aquellos días de horror y pérdida.

La Torre de los Vengadores seguía en pie en su emplazamiento habitual. A pesar de todas las batallas, nada había podido con ella. Claro que ahora tenía un nuevo nombre y, desde esa misma mañana, nuevos inquilinos.

Un hombre de pelo oscuro, pero que comenzaba a encanecer, entró por la puerta principal y dejó sus maletas en el suelo. Su mujer y sus mejores amigos lo acompañaban. Soltaron un asombrado <<ooooh>> al ver aquel hall de columnas altas y arquitectura fantástica. Los niños entraron detrás de ellos, saltando de alegría y curioseando por todas partes.

—Tardaremos un tiempo en acostumbrarnos a este nuevo mundo —dijo el hombre.

—Sí —respondió uno de sus acompañantes, grande y calvo—, pero seguro que va a ser una aventura fantástica.


End file.
